beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta
Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta, known as Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta (スプリガンレクイエム・ゼロ・ゼータ, Supurigan Rekuiemu Zero Zēta) in Japan, is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on December 28th, 2017 for 1728円 and was later released in western countries as a SwitchStrike Starter Pack. Energy Layer - Spryzen Requiem S3 Main article: Energy Layer - Spryzen Requiem S3 Spryzen Requiem S3 is a Balance Type Energy Layer that features an overall circular perimeter with small indents, creating a shape akin to Jail Jormungand, two heads, meant to represent the Layer's Japanese namesake; a spriggan, a legendary beast of Cornish Faery Lore, and a large double bladed axe that goes from the center to the perimeter. As part of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, Spryzen Requiem S3 features gimmicks; Like its predecessor Legend Spriggan, Spryzen Requiem S3 is a Dual-Spin Layer with two sets of teeth on the Japanese release for Right-Spin Mode and-Left Spin Mode. Like Drain Fafnir, Spryzen Requiem S3 features rubber parts to allow for Spin Equalization. Like its predecessor Legend Spriggan, as well as Sieg Xcalibur, Lost Longinus and Nightmare Longinus, Spryzen Requiem S3'''features metal in the Layer to increase its weight, in this case in the form of a non-removable Metal God Chip. Due to the Dual-Spin Gimmick, recoil between the opponent and '''Spryzen Requiem S3 can be increased or reduced depending on the Layer's setting and the opponent's spin direction. While the asymmetrical design may imply different performance depending on spin direction, Spryzen Requiem S3's round design makes little to no discernible difference between Right-Spin Mode and Left-Spin Mode. Because of this, it is recommended to set the Layer to spin opposite to the opponent to maximize Defense and Stamina potential as there is too little recoil for Attack potential. Due to the high friction rubber parts, Spryzen Requiem S3 is capable of Spin Equalization with an Opposite-Spin opponent, allowing a Spryzen Requiem S3 Combination to Out Spin its opponent depending on the Performance Tip, Disc and/or Frame used. While the effect is noticeably less than that of Drain Fafnir due to there being only two points of rubber contact, it is still comparable. The thickness and thus weight of the Layer creates high inertia and Outward Weight Distribution which increases the Stamina, KO resistance and Burst resistance of the Layer, making Spryzen Requiem S3 a Top-Tier choice for Defense and Stamina Combinations. However, like Legend Spriggan, in order to facilitate the Dual-Spin gimmick, two of the teeth on each set are made to the thickness of those found on Single Layers, meaning that the first two teeth on each set will wear down fairly quickly. Due to this, it is recommended to have multiple copies of this Layer and to be prepared to replace it. Forge Disc - 0 Main article: Forge Disc - 0 0''' is a symmetrical Forge Disc that's elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features one protrusion, each wide and smooth enough to almost make the Forge Disc perfectly circular if not for the notches needed to add a Disc Frame and a molded "0" on each side. The protrusions extend further and are thicker than most other Forge Discs which makes '''0 the heaviest Forge Disc at the time of writing and implies high Outward Weight Distribution and Stamina potential. In reality however, more weight is focused towards the center, which creates Centralized Weight Distribution that reduces its Stamina to that of 2's. As such, 0''' is outclassed by 7 for Stamina Combinations but '''0's greater weight makes it ideal for Attack and Defense Combinations. Furthermore, the round shape of 0''' creates high Life After Death, even without the use of Disc Frames such as Cross. While the weight can increase the risk of Bursts, the weight of most SwitchStrike/God Layers and Cho-Z Layers can compensate. Performance Tip - Zeta Main article: Performance Tip - Zeta '''Zeta features an adjustable tip at a standard height with three settings; Attack, Defense and Stamina, akin to the Original Plastic Generation's Flame Change Base or Metal Fight Beyblade's Delta Drive Performance Tip. The Attack Setting features a rectangular flat tip, akin to Quake, albeit not slanted. Due to the surface area of this setting, Zeta will create a highly aggressive movement pattern with high speeds akin to Quake, however the rectangular shape makes Zeta's Attack Setting incapable of maintaining a Banking Pattern as the corners of the rectangular shape grind against the stadium floor. Furthermore, the same corners will grind against the Tornado Ridge causing a severe reduction in Stamina making the setting ill-suited for both Mobile Attack and Tornado Staller Combinations. Finally, without the slant in the tip, Zeta's Attack Setting is incapable of hopping and potentially creating Disk to Layer contact like Quake, which was already inconsistent in the original. The Defense Setting features a wide ball tip, akin to Massive, albeit without tabs. In theory, the wide ball tip would increase a Beyblade's Defense by having greater surface area and friction, however in practice, Zeta's Defense Setting lags behind Defense and even Massive in almost every aspect. On prior ball Performance Tips such as Defense, tabs surrounded the ball to act as brakes by striking against the stadium floor at the cost of Stamina, due to the lack of tabs, the Defense Setting's KO resistance lags behind Massive which also had poor KO resistance. This issue is exacerbated by the surface area of the the Defense Setting as it will create a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in battle, bringing a Beyblade closer to the Tornado Ridge. Due to the aforementioned poor KO resistance, this will make a Beyblade using Zeta's Defense Setting highly susceptible to KOs. The Stamina Setting features a flat tip with a small protrusion in the center, akin to Fusion. When launched parallel to the stadium, Zeta's Stamina Setting will spin on the protrusion, creating a stable, Stamina-conserving spin. When knocked off balance by the opponent or launched at an angle, the flat tip will contact the stadium floor and create a movement pattern with the same speed as Accel before returning to balancing on the protrusion. While both Fusion and Accel have acceptable levels of Stamina due to their plastic construction, they lag behind Tips such as Survive, Revolve and Atomic due to the flat tip and the lack of a free-spinning component. While the Stamina Setting can create and maintain a Banking Pattern better than the Attack Setting due to the round shape, it lags behind Tips such as Accel and Xtreme due to the center protrusion which can also break the Banking Pattern. Toyline Hasbro Control Art Trivia * Like its predecessors Spryzen S2 Knuckle Unite and Legend Spryzen S3 7 Merge, Spryzen Requiem's Japanese name, Spriggan Requiem, is based from the Spriggan, a legendary spirit-based creature from Cornish fairy lore. * Spryzen Requiem's avatar is the same as Legend Spryzen's, with alterations: the gunmetal armor is white, the vambraces no longer have gloves, and the gold medallion on the tunic and the gray medallion on its halberd are now a shade of light sea-green. * With exception for and "Black version" of this Beyblade, these are the following passwords for accessing Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta original, with "Silver Axe version", "Golden Axe version" and "Flame Axe version" in the Beyblade Burst God 3DS game: ** Original: "Kowamashitohaa" ** Silver Axe version: "Nekohechinaroya" ** Flame Axe version: "Rasuohonuyaka" ** Golden Axe version: "Retsunhimusoi" ** Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta is one of the several Balance Types to be labeled as an Attack Type in the Beyblade Burst App, possibly due to its forge disk, 0 being labeled as 1.